Not So Happily Ever After
by Takerus Lost Angel
Summary: You can't always have what you want. Not so happy Takari...rated for language!


**Author's Notes:** Another little short story that I'm thinking about entering into the fanfiction contest! Remember everyone please tell me which one you think will be the best chance at winning! Thanks a lot, I hope you all enjoy this story!

**Synopsis:** A not so happy Takari….not every thing can be happily ever after

**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon, though I like every digimon fan wishes that they could! I pretty sure we would have all changed the ending!!

**Not So Happily Ever**

**By: Takeru's Lost Angel**

I stared solemnly at the clock on the small café wall. It ticked by slowly making time move painfully slow. Over the years the café did not change, the overly cluttered walls of pictures and paintings brought a peaceful serene feeling to the room. The fresh aromas of brewed coffee filled the noses of all the patrons including myself. I sighed, I hated waiting. I had always hated waiting ever since I was a young girl at Christmas time. This time was no different, yet I knew it was not a happy occasion. He was coming. I was shocked when he had phoned me the night before; it was like music to my ears. Corny I know, but I'm allowed my own fantasy. I could hear the tentative waver in his voice as he spoke. I didn't care he was actually calling me. I was surprised that little tramp of his wasn't monitoring his calls.

Of all the people he had decided to call he decided to call he called me. I figured after the wedding that I declared not to attend; he would never speak to me. Yet, he chose me instead of the others. I'm pretty sure that the evil soul sucking beast he calls a wife didn't mind I missed the wedding. She was always jealous of the relationship he and I shared. He saw it as only friendship, but I saw it as more. In fact I wished for it to be more, so much more.

I shake my head and sigh at the memories; there I am once again living in a fantasy world. The world I retreat to, the world where I wish were true. A world released from all this pain and suffering that I endure on a day to day basis, just because of his poor self judgment and missing out on what he had standing right in front of him. I blame him a lot for this mess, but I'm pitiful. I'm unable to move on, it's hard when he stole your heart and never gave it back. I figured as long as I refused to speak of his name then I would be able to move on faster. I was wrong. How can you love again if your heart is missing?

I swished the cold liquid around the mug that sat in front of me. I looked at my nails in disgust as I strummed the table. I was a nail biter, a dirty habit I picked up due to stress and nerves. And here I was stressed out of my mind.

An older woman dressed in a café uniform walked passed refilling everyone's mugs. I stuck mine out indignantly awaiting for the hot liquid to enter my cup. Of all the places where we had to meet he chose the spot which brought back so many painful memories. It was the place where he told me about his girlfriend, the place where he told me about the engagement, and the place where my heart was ripped out and torn in two.

The phone rang from behind the counter in the café, bringing me back to reality; the reasoning behind why I was in the café in the first place. I was still impatiently awaiting the arrival of certain male I still loved. He said he had some good news, good news which he wouldn't tell me. Deep down I hoped that he was admitting that he was wrong and that he loved me and not that two-timing boy stealer, now I was just being cynical.

I was about to slide out of the booth that I has been occupying for the last twenty minutes, feeling stood up for the hundredth time in my life. Just as I was peeling myself from the vinyl booth the bell above the entrance jingled signaling the arrival of a new patron into the room. I glanced from my place in the café and saw his flushed face from the cold. I inhaled quickly feeling the pain strengthening in my chest. The loose strands of hair fell over his eyes the same way they did when we were teens, his strong jaw line, and brilliant smile were all the same. They were the ones that I had fallen in love with so long ago. I gestured for him to sit down; he cautiously walked through the café before sitting down in front of me.

I smiled at him timidly and he at me. I wanted to lunge across the table and hold him in my arms. I wanted him to be mine and only mine. I had to resist the urge. I had to put those thoughts into the back of my head and focus on what was going on now.

"So…" We both began before laughing awkwardly.

Time ticked slowly before he began again. "You look good." He finally said, while shifting in his seat.

I subconsciously touched my hair after his comment. "It's been a long time." I said icily.

I saw him recoil in shock. I did not intend to be cold, but it just came out that way.

"What happened between us?" He cautioned reaching across the table to grasp my hand.

I pulled my hand away quickly. "You got married."

"That's not an excuse." He shot back.

I looked at him sourly. "Fine, she doesn't like me."

"Oh right." He took his hands off of the table and placed them beside him. "I really am sorry we haven't stayed in touch."

"Uh-huh." I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"Really I am." He persisted. His eyes shone with wetness and sincerity. I could tell he was upset, his eyes never did lie.

I bit my lip in contemplation. "So does she know you are here?" I questioned, already expecting the answer.

"No." He said softly dropping his gaze to the floor.

We sat there awkwardly like two teens on a first date, neither knowing what to say. I looked at my now empty mug, in hope that it would spark some conversation. "You said you had some good news?"

He smiles genuinely for the first time since being here. "They are going to publish the series."

I grin excitedly, proud of his accomplishment. "That's amazing Takeru!" I gasped, go figure typical me to break my own vow. That's all he came for, not to tell me he left his wife.

He chuckled. "That's a first, haven't heard you say my name in a while, not since before the wed…" He stopped mid sentence, looking at the young girl before him.

"Why did you tell me and not the others?"

He smiled happily. "Hika, you always believed in me. You said as long as I put my heart into it all of my dreams will come true, and I love you for that."

I shook my head sadly, I had to do this. I couldn't live the rest of my life on what it could have been. "Takeru…" She said slowly gaining a nod to show he was listening. "There has been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I'm not sure I should tell you."

Takeru looked at his me sweetly. "Hikari you know you can say anything to me."

I looked around the small café; the patrons seemed to be dwindling. The twilight sky glistened through the windows casting a shadowy glow on the duo's table. "I love you, and have loved you for years. Hell I still love you. I can't get you out of my head, you have no idea what it feels like to know you can't have the person to love. I need my heart back Takeru, please give it back."

Takeru looked at me sympathetically. I hate it when he looks at me like that. "Hika…" He rubbed his forehead in frustration and confusion. "I'm married Hikari, why now? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid." I could feel my eyes burning with tears I could not break down. I stood from my spot and placed coins on the table. I smiled before addressing him one last time. "Takeru this is goodbye."

He grabbed my wrist and held me there. "Hika, please wait. We can talk through this." I shook my head slowly. He continued to argue me.

I shook my head again furthering my point. As long as I see you I will never be able to get over you. managed to free my hand from his grasp. I hesitated before leaning down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I could feel my face flushing from the sudden intimacy shared between the two of us. Instinctively his hand retracted to his face where I had kissed him. I left the café, never expecting to see the man I loved once again.

**Author's Notes:** Whew, that's done! I was originally going to make it a happy ending, but decided against it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time, keep writing!


End file.
